Recalled I Loved You
by Suzana AKL
Summary: TRANSLATION Recalls on a battle... Three entitys: read and find out. ItaSasu Uchihacest, YAOI, rat M for the incest, NO LEMON, oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me! But the fanfic _Lembrei Que Te Amei_ is mine!

Credits: To _Double Side._, because I've had the idea of this Uchihacest thanks to her fic, _Brotherly Love_! (only portuguese... n.n' Arigatou, nee-chan!)

O.b.s.: If you don't like: Blood, death, incest and yaoi, don't read! Always remember: you're reading because you want to!

O.b.s.2: I'm so sorry for my bad english! Please, tell me any and all mistakes you find here! And I'm sorry if I miss something more, I don't see Naruto in english...

O.b.s.3: This fic was writen a long time before the current fase of the manga. So, when I wrote it, Sasuke still was after Karin and Juugo to formate Hebi. xD

O.b.s.4: **Please, DO NOT complain about the shipper (ItaSasu, or Uchihacest... whatever)... ¬¬** I'll ignore your review, and will continue writing fic with this couple every time I want. But, a way or another, I'll be upset if someone send me a review because of that.

Enjoy it! n.n

**Recalled I Loved You**

**(Translation: Lembrei Que Te Amei)**

_Sharingan_ and _Sharingan_.

Brother and Brother.

Both were starring each other, facing with... Hate. Angry. Hurt. Sorrow.

Like they've were... Violated. Abandoned. Forgotten. Erased.

All those years, one searching and another expecting to be found. A thirsty dog and a sadistic cat. Now, the moment has come, for the two brothers. Sasuke grasp his katana and satart up. Itachi, easily, stoped the attack with your own blade.

The older threw the youngest child near a river that happening there close. The water erw running calmly, outside the explosion on your side. When the Akatsuki take close, Sasuke threw him inside the calm water, and the hitten spited a mix of saliva and blood.

- Bastard! - sacreamed Sasuke, landing on the crumpled grass.

- ... Weak. - said Itachi, unshaken, cleaning the blood on the side of his mounth with the sleeve of the mantle. Take a breath, and plead: - _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!

A fire ball go out of your mounth, almost hiting Sasuke.

When the fire dissapeared, Sasuke saw himself on a black lake, a red sky above.

Sasuke recalled. Recalled of one night. Far, far away. When he saw his mother smile every morning and aftenoon. When lowed his head every time your father passed by, and Sasuke were invadade by a mix of fear and respect. When he still thought your older brother loved him, like he said. When he still called Itachi _Aniki_. When loved that bastard.

- Having bad memories, little brother? - asked Itachi, near Sasuke's ear, behind him.

- Shit! - Sasuke spined your body 180º, the katana on the exactly high of Itachi's neck.

Over the spin, and saw he was brandishig the sword on the air. Search around and didn't found the other. Then, something whized near his ear, cutting some of your black hair. Looked behind, katana in attack posision.

That memory happened one week before the massacre.

_---Flashback---_

_The eight years old boy walk home trampling hard. Cursing the older brother on the dark path to home, the sun already set. He left him waiting on that damn forest for _five hours_!!! And didn't say a thing, like "Sorry, but not today"! Arrived home and went talk to your mother. She said the brother was on an urgent mission for ANBU, and should be back very late. Finished your dinner and went straight to the bedroom, saying "good night" to your parents._

_Kept moving on your _fuuton_ for hours. Couldn't sleep, thinking (and coursing) the brother. Counting, that was the tenth time on a month Itachi left Sasuke waiting for a training because of an ANBU mission. That was frustrating._

_Heard the room's _shoji_ two times, open and close. Footsteps coming in your direction and a heavy body lie down beside him. Opened the black eyes and faced the brother's face near yours. He was with the eyes shut, and a bath smell come from Itachi's body. Used the arm like a pillow and the mounth open partly._

_- _Aniki

_- Hm?_

_- Why are you in my bedroom?_

_- Because, to go to my own, I have to pass mom and dad's._

_- Ah..._

_Itachi opened the eyes, and looked to the little brother's eyes._

_Dark with dark._

_Or it was darkness...?_

_- I'm sorry for today's training, Sasuke._

_- It's okay. It was a very important mission, right?_

_- Yeah... It was._

_Saw a cloud passing on the older face, like he was tired just to... Remember. Breath. Live. Love._

_Touched the tired face with the soft hand of a child, who still didn't know what was a life death fight between shinobis. He desired, just with tha touch, dissipate the dark cloud above the older brother's head. This one just simled sadly, and stretch your own hand, harsh and warm at the same time, and take a stubborn wick of the black hair of the brothres eyes. Like this, he had a better vision of the first person in the family that he saw after a cansativ mission. After take the stubborn wick, landed the hand on the younger face._

_Stayed right there, both with a hand rested on each other face. Trying to give comfort and be reconforted._

_- Sasuke?_

_- What, _Aniki

_- I love you, did you know that?_

_- Yeah! - the kid smiled - I love you too! You're the best brother I have!_

_- But I'm your only brother._

_- So...?_

_Itachi laugh low with that answer. Down your hand to Sasuke's nape and got closer. Touch the his lips with yours. Sasuke closed your eyes. Just that, one touch, nothing malicious._

_Just one touch... Delicate. Subtil. Soft. Light._

_The little one sacared when the bigger stop the link of the lips, and opened the eyes quikly. A smile, not so sad now, was printed on Itachi's face, burned from the sun._

_- Good night, Sasuke._

_- Good night... Itachi._

_Itachi smiled when heard your name on the litlle borther's voice, and raised up. Opened and closed slowly the _shoji_, the younger could feel the gaze above him until the last moment. Unconscious, passed the finger on the lips, with a light smile on this. Felt the eyelids being heavy, and fell on sleep._

_---End Flashback---_

The long haired brunet avanced to the adversary's direction, hitten him with your own katana. Felt the brother's sword punched him the flesh, until out on the other side bleeding. The enviroment of the genjutsu dissipated. The two pull the weapons out the other, and fell, a few centimeters (1) from each other.

They were... Distressed. Relieved. Loose. Free.

They forgot what were doing there. Forgot _where_ were there. The blood was dispersing quick. There were only three entitys at the moment.

Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Itachi.

- Sasuke... - called Itachi.

- _Aniki_... - did Sasuke, crowling to the older brother.

- What did you... Recalled? - ask, taking him with some difficulty, and lying nestled him on your chest.

- I recalled I loved you... And...

Sasuke rose slightly and touched Itachi's lips again, for the second and last time. Itachi put your hand on his nape. Didn't deepned the kiss, just landed it there, to feel the white skin under your own skin, the one harsh and warm, burned from the sun. Separated themselves and the younger lie down on the older chest, feeling his hand land on your black hair.

There was only three entitys at the the moment.

Itachi and Sasuke

Sasuke and Itachi.

And Her (2).

The Death.

Faced with... Hate. Angry. Hurt. Sorrow.

Many times... Violated. Abandoned. Forgot. Erased.

People like the brothers forgot about her until the last time, because they... Remembered. Breathed. Lived. Loved.

But, now, ther she comes, and both saw her, and her footsteps, walking... Delicate. Subtil. Soft. Light.

Raised up, gladly, and followed her. They knew who she was and why she was there, and would not give her problems.

Because...

She was ther to...

Distressed them.

Relieve them.

Loose them.

Set them free.

* * *

_(1) I'm not so good with math, and I still have a few problems with the metric system that uses inches, feets, etc. So I used the metric sistem we use here on Brazil... n.n'_

_(2) Death is a female word on portuguese, so I decided to put the Death on female in the english version too! It's better than call her "it", I guess..._

* * *

**Notes: **OMG!!! It just take one day to finish! 8D Yey!

Well well, here's a little history about this fic:

1- Before, it was a songfic, no romance at all, and had to be a Pitty's music! (Pitty is a brazilian singer, she's awesome! If you like, you can search musics from her, they're very beatiful)

2- Choose _Teto de Vidro_.

3- Red a Uchihacest fic (_Brotherly Love_, by _Double Side._)

4- Now had because it had to have the damn Uchihacest!

5- Passed to _Pulsos_.

6- Sasu-chan's memory was too big, and I couldn't fit any lyrics.

7- Surrender myself, "fuck the music", and stay like this.

8- When I was finishing the fic, I remembre the book called _The Book Thief_ (by _Markus Zusak_, it's a great book! but I have to say that the cover of the brazilian book it's gorgeous...), so I fit my favorite character of the book: the Death!

So, there it is! 8D

Itachi: Nobody will like it.

Shut up... ¬¬

Itachi: This fic will end up withot any review, nobody likes you anyway.

And you will end up alone and by your own, owned by Sasuke. You know why? Nobody likes you, neither Kisame likes you. Yhis if you don't end up like Hidan, barried inside a stupid hole dugged by an perv idiot like Shikamaru.

Itachi: You're evil.

Know that.

Well, I hope you have enjoy it!

Please, be evil to me too if you find ANY GRAMATICAL MISTAKES here... o.ó

So, that's it for today folks! See you later, if I want to translate any more fics! n.n

Kisses right from Rio de Janeiro, RJ, Brazil (yeah, I **_love_** my city! it's a beatiful shit now, but it's MY beautiful shit! u.ú Go go, cariocas! o.ó And I love the portuguese language too! 8D Go go, cariocas' accent, GO!!! LOL)

Suzana AKL


End file.
